


In the Name of Love

by Wolfyalex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based off a song, Episode Related, Fluff, In the Name of Love, M/M, Victor loves kissing Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyalex/pseuds/Wolfyalex
Summary: Victor loves Yuuri so much. He wants to be there with him, by his side. No matter what happens, they can get through this together. Based off the song "In the Name of Love" by Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha





	

**Author's Note:**

> This starts after episode 4 and ends before episode 8. You will noticed the first three parts are influenced by the lyrics in the song, and the fourth part is just me trying my hand at smut again. It's been about a year, if not two, since I've wrote anything. 
> 
> I apologize but this is also unbeta and written at 4am in the morning.

Victor smiled at Yuuri, seeing him train. He was unbelievably happy that Yuuri agreed to let him be his coach. It wasn’t as if he didn’t understand just how startling this could be. Plus, Victor had never coached before and many were upset that he going to be coach. There was going to be such a backlash, he knew, but this just felt so right. 

Yuuri was just warming up while Victor leaned on the side watching him. It was beautiful, even though he was just working on simple stuff. Yet just the energy behind it. Yuuri was creating music with his movements. He didn’t just skate, he embraced it! With a jump, Victor’s breath caught a little. 

It was still too early to throw words out like love and adore, but Victor knew he was already in so deep. One video and he had been hooked, wanting to know the person who skated so wonderfully in person. Victor was blind as to where this was going, perhaps Yuuri was the same, but Victor wanted to take them to such great highs. Not only that, he just wanted to be by Yuuri’s side. Right now, it didn’t matter as what or who else stood by them. 

“Wonderful Yuuri! But don’t forget your flips.” Victor called out, Yuuri tripping up a little on the ice. Yuuri’s cheeks took on a pink tone that had nothing to do with the coldness. 

“Aaahhh, alright.” Yuuri nodded before he moved onto his next jump. 

Victor smiled behind his hand as he watched Yuuri.

\--

Victor stared down at Yuuri, not caring they were on the ice. A small smile on his lips as a few of his played with some of the black locks. Yuuri was out of breath, but stunning. Always so stunning. Victor chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. They needed to get up from the ice, but he didn’t want to leave this moment. 

Yuuri had been so nervous! All the poison in his head almost suffocated him. Victor had been so worried, unsure what to do. Yet Yuuri trusted himself and Victor, and he flew. Amazing. Now Victor just wanted to hold him so tightly, loving his man in his arms. 

“We need… to get up Victor.” Yuuri’s voice was soft, peppered with laughter. Victor squeezed him tightly. 

“You’re right.” But neither of them were actually getting up. 

This was happening. Victor just wanted to have Yuuri rise up! He wanted to help Yuuri win everything. Yet the higher they went, the bigger the fall. They could lose it all. Even knowing tis, Yuuri continued on. He jumped and didn’t let any slight fall stop him. Victor blew him a small kiss. It only made Yuuri laugh, nudging him. 

Finally, he got up, pulling Yuuri into his arms. Victor was all too happy to hold his hand as they walked to see the score. Sitting there with Yuuri, he couldn’t help but worry for Yuuri. Of course, Yuuri answered by squeezing his hand once more. Victor smiled down at him, looking back up at the score. Yuuri trusted himself, Victor, and them that it was going to be alright. 

And it was! Yuuri got the silver. They could go on, keeping rising up. Together even. Not just as coach and skater, but as lovers. As they flew back to Japan, Victor couldn’t help but watch Yuuri fondly as he slept. This is what he had been missing, love. 

\--

There was plenty of questions once they returned. Victor couldn’t help but gush. They were dating, giving it a label on the plane. At first, Victor was worried that it wouldn’t be received well. Yet Yuuri’s family were very supportive. There was a huge dinner, were pork cutlet bowls were served and enjoyed. 

Victor couldn’t help but want to scream though. He wanted to shout to everyone that Yuuri was his partner! It felt like he was breathing in new air, like he had a second chance at life now. Silly to think that, but love made one silly. Yes, love! He loved Yuuri. Victor wanted to yell on the rooftops that he loved Yuuri as well. 

Yuuri looked up at him, his cheeks chubby from stuffing so much food into them. It was as if he could hear what Victor had been thinking. Perhaps he had, with how hard he had been thinking about it. Victor smiled at him, which Yuuri matched. Ah! His cheeks squeezed from smiling. How cute!

“Yuuri.” Victor muttered, moving to place a peck on his lips. Yuuri swallowed tightly, almost choking on his food. 

“Victor!” Yuuri blushed deeply. There was laughter around them, but Victor only had eyes for Yuuri. His smile so big. “You can’t just keep surprising me like that…”

“Why not?” Victor leaned on his hand, his cheeks starting to hurt from the smiling. It was good feeling; one he hadn’t felt in a long time. This is what Yuuri did to him though. 

“Ah… be.. because.” Yuuri’s ears were even turning red. 

“Ooookkay… Can I kiss you?” Victor decided it was best to ask, because he really wanted to kiss him again. 

“N..no.” Yuuri turned away, looking down at his food. 

Wait what? Victor’s head slipped off his head. Why was he being denied a kiss! How cruel!

Yet suddenly Yuuri turned and came at him. It took him a second to realize that Yuuri had kissed him. Victor’s eyes lit up, staring at Yuuri. Damnit, he wanted to kiss him again. It was going to be an addiction here soon. 

“Can’t have you just kissing me all the time… I get to kiss you too.” Yuuri muttered before he took a bite of his food. His lips held the chopsticks for a moment longer then needed. 

“Oh...” Yes, that made sense. He wanted kissed from Yuuri too! “Can I have another one?” There was a bark of laughter around the table while Yuuri sputtered. Yet Victor couldn’t help it! 

But Yuuri turned at him again, holding a hand up. At first Victor was worried he would get slapped, but Yuuri had never been violent like that. It soon became clear the hand was to hide them as they kissed again. 

More than a peck of the lips and it was utterly lovely. Victor smiled before he pressed back against Yuuri. As they pulled back, Victor licked his lips chasing the taste. Yuuri’s face lit up once more. 

“Alright you two, can’t that wait until after dinner?” Mari huffed. 

“Sorry!” Victor wasn’t very sorry though. Did he mention how he just wanted to scream about how much he loved Yuuri?

\--

It was quiet night, the two of them laying together in the bed. The door closed, preventing Makkachin from get into the room. Yuuri was already sleep, Victor half laying on top of him. Not the first time they did this, even before the kiss. They had been blurring lines since they met. Victor smiled fondly at the thought.

They will be going to the Rostelecom Cup soon. Yuuri will need to get fourth place or higher to continue onward. Victor wanted so badly for him to do good, yet there were many amazing people going to be there as well. A frown reached his lips as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He believed in him, but he also worried. 

Yuri had been doing amazing in practice. It was breathtaking to see him skate Eros now. No mystery where the inspiration was coming from now. Victor smiled, placing a kiss on his shoulder now. Would it be enough? No, it will be. Victor had to believe, have faith in Yuuri. He would believe his skater and lover. 

Ah yes, lovers. Officially now. Victor could feel the warmth in his cheeks while he nuzzled against Yuuri. Sure they had only ‘started’ dating in September, but it felt like they had been together longer than that. Victor had to be careful though, taking Yuuri’s training into consideration. Still the desire was too much to ignore. 

Thinking about it had Victor running his hand along Yuuri’s front. The familiar heat building in his chest. Sadly, he couldn’t fully act on it, as the Rostelecom Cup was right around the corner. The next few practice days were very important and Yuuri’s body needed to be in top shape. Victor tried to remind his body of such things. 

“M..muu…” Yuuri shifted a little, unable to truly turn over with Victor laying on him. It made him eyes flutter open, groaning some. “Huh… Vict…or?” 

“Ah sorry, sorry.” Victor chuckled. Yuuri rubbed his eye before looking at him, his eyebrows scrunching up. “Go back to sleep.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Yuuri muttered, moving to turn. Victor pulled back enough so he could, soon they were laying face to face. 

“I was thinking too hard.”

“About what.”

“You.” And there was that blush. Victor smiled, unable to kiss Yuuri’s nose. It made Yuuri shake his head a little before he pouted. 

“Victooor.” The whine was too adorable. 

“I can’t help myself when I am around you.” This time he cupped Yuuri’s face before he kissed him. Yuuri sighed into the kiss, hand hot against Victor’s chest. Their lips gentle, lazily moving against each other. At some point, it melted into them just resting their lips together instead of actually kissing. Yuuri’s breath was threatening to even out as the moment went on. 

This was love right here. Victor smiled softly, which seemed to wake Yuuri up a little more. He nudged Victor, getting the latter to lay on his back. Yuuri followed, keeping their lips together as he got on top. A shudder ran through Victor’s body while he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Helping Yuuri find his Eros had been dangerous! Wonderfully so though. 

“Victor…” Yuuri muttered against his mouth, the tone filled with more than just sleep. Victor shuddered, squeezing his sides. There was still a little flap on his sides, which he just loved. He gave another squeeze. “Victor…” His name was practically moaned as Yuuri rolled his hips. 

“Ah… Yuuri.” They were restricted, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do nothing. Victor quietly moved to pull Yuuri’s pants down as well as his own. “Oh.” The air was cold, but he soon ignored it. The slide of their members against each other left him gasping. 

It was slow, Yuuri just rolling his hips down. Sleep still clung to him. That was fine for Victor, in no rush. Yet he did move a hand around Yuuri’s body, resting it against his backside. Yuuri whimpered against his lips, pushing them forward. It was a slightly awkward angle, given their height, but Victor made it work. 

The air around them was heavy while they moved. They had to be quiet as to not wake anyone up, but Victor couldn’t keep still. He slipped a finger between Yuuri’s crack, teasing his hole. 

“Always so hungry, Yuuri… Doesn’t matter the mouth, huh?” Victor pushed the finger against him more, feeling it twitch. His cock replied with a twitch as well, making him groan. 

“It’s… all your fault…” Yuuri muttered, moving to dig a hand into Victor’s hair. He grinded down with his hips, his breath catching in his mouth. Then his bold little lover moved to grab them both, squeeze them in his hand. 

“D…derr’mo.” Victor hissed, palming Yuuri’s ass. 

“I know that word…” Yuuri muttered, chuckling. Victor choked out a laughter, knowing he swore too much in his mother’s tongue. Sometimes just saying shit wasn’t enough though. 

“You make me say it too much.” Victor muttered, rolling his hips up. Yuuri gasped, startling to actually stroke their cocks. This was going to end embarrassing quick at this rate. 

“I like… making you say it.” His voice so soft, which only made Victor smiled. Even as bold as Yuuri gotten, he was still rather shy about things as well. Victor pressed another kiss against Victor’s lips. 

Soon Yuuri was on his back with Victor above him. As nice as it was to have Yuuri lead, he wanted to pamper Yuuri as well. Victor moved to wrap his hand around them both, stroking them quickly. The lazy pace from early no longer in site. 

“Victor!” Yuuri clung to him the best he could, his face buried against Victor’s neck. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri… my love.” His breath picking up as he gave their members a squeeze. It caused them both to moan before Yuuri attached his lips to Victor’s shoulder. Oh. Victor shuddered above him. The mark could be hidden, but just knowing it would be there made his toes curl. 

Yuuri pulled away with a gasp, his body shaking beneath Victor. There was dampness on his fingers as he kept stroking, feeling his own climax coming. Victor turned, pulling Yuuri into another kiss and letting his moans be drown out between them. 

They were left breathing hard as Victor rested their foreheads together once more. The mess was drying on their stomach and Victor’s hand, but the idea of moving was too much right now. Yuuri was already starting to fall asleep. It made Victor smile, kissing his cheek. 

Did he mention how much he loved being able to kiss Yuuri?

With a chuckle, Victor got off the bed and grabbed the tissues. It didn’t take too long to clean up. Once done, he tucked Yuuri back into his sweats before fixing his own pants. From there he was cuddling Yuuri, actually feeling tired himself. 

Who knew what the Rostelecom Cup would bring. Victor fully believed that Yuuri would win and go to the Grand Prix Finale. There he would stun the world. In the end, though, they already won. Yet in the name of love, they would rise above.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It has been forever since I wrote anything. Yuri on Ice is so amazing though, that I just had to put something out there.


End file.
